


Do Not Forget

by stardropdream



Category: Blood-C
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body tries to heal itself and she is left to her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Forget

Her breath comes out short, angered, but she does not move. The blood seeps down over what remains of her cheek, ripped apart by a gunshot, and she is everything at once – all this anger, all this frustration, all this deep, unrelenting rage. 

She lies there, waiting, her breath shallow, her inhuman body working to heal itself, using every ounce of energy to heal – but her heart is beating and there is only anger there. Only the deep, heated anger that rips through every vein in her body, tightens every muscle.

She stares at the sky and she hates him. She hates him with every inch of her body, every vein in her body that knows the sensation of blood being ripped away by the butterfly wings of IV tubes. She hates him with every part of her heart that still throbs with that betrayal, that still pulses with the raw, aching memory of a life that isn’t hers, a life fabricated for his own means. Her heart beats and with every beat she hates him. With every beat she hates him more and more, and his smile, his eyes, his entire being is etched into every inch of her skin, crawling with her own anger, paralyzed by her own anger.

She will not forget this.


End file.
